Summoning: Phantom Resurrection
|kanji=口寄せ・無限復活 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kuchiyose: Mugen Fukkatsu |literal english=Summoning: Phantom Resurrection |parent jutsu=Summoning: Impure World Resurrection |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Dark Release (Zf6hellion), Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Reincarnation Ninjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Dark Release (Zf6hellion), |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Kaasage Tachinai |teams=Eien |hand signs=Horse → Ram → Dog → Tiger → Monkey → Press hands on ground |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Summoning: Phantom Resurrection is a technique created by Kaasage Tachinai using the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection created by Tobirama Senju as a base. Having learned the incomplete version made by the Second Hokage, Kaasage endeavoured to fill in the cracks of the original technique with his own interpretations as well as the Dark Release. This resulted in a technique similar to the original but uniquely attuned to Kaasage's natural talents and abilities. While not as versatile as the Impure World Resurrection, the Phantom Resurrection was a powerful technique in its own right as proven when Kaasage single-handedly disrupted the Chūnin Exams, fighting numerous Genin, Chūnin, and, Jōnin with his Eien and only a single loss on his side compared to the numerous deaths and fatalities on his opponent's side. Conditions Similar to its predecessor, the Phantom Resurrection has conditions which must be met before it can be used successfully, however unlike the Impure World Resurrection it does not require a human sacrifice or that those who are resurrected rest within the . Instead the user must possess the Dark Release Kekkei Genkai as well as the original corpse of the person they wish to summon. Where as the base technique required only some small amount of DNA, the Phantom Resurrection requires the full body in order to operate. With the prerequisites met, the user smears a mixture of their own and the person they wish to reanimate's blood onto a scroll. Placing the opened scroll onto the ground a seal stems from it surrounding the area around the corpse in question. The user performs the necessary hand seals before putting their hands on the ground at specific spots marked by the earlier seal. From there a black ink-like mass will spill forth from the Dark Release marking on the user's hand which traces the over the original seal before forming a pool of black liquid in the centre of the seal. The black mass swallows up the corpse before assuming its appearance. Afterwards the corpse is sealed within a coffin marked with the symbol for . The process must be repeated for every new corpse the user wishes to be able to summon, also unlike the Impure World Resurrection, the Phantom Resurrection does not directly animate the original corpse instead creating copies of a sort for individual use, as such the coffins containing the ritual-infused corpse must be kept by the user demanding some kind of safe haven otherwise risking the loss of the corpses. The Phantom Resurrection can essentially be used an infinite number of times so long as the user has enough chakra. Details Summoning When activated the Phantom Resurrection replays part of the initial ritual by having the Dark Release marking spew forth an inky black liquid from which the body of the reincarnated emerges; their body initially appears as a black mass with a humanoid stature. Upon awakening the black mass will slide from the body to reveal the newly summoned being which retains their personality, memories, and all the abilities they had obtained during their life, including kekkei genkai, kekkei tōta, and summoning contracts. Unlike its counterpart technique, shinobi resurrected by the Phantom Resurrection do not appear in the clothing they last wore but instead appear in the clothing that was last adorned by their body, be it in life or death. As such many of those resurrected by the Phantom Resurrection appear to be dressed in uniforms made for them. However, like its counterpart, those summoned do not retain the weaponry they carried in life as was exhibited by Muon Yume who had to use a scroll in order to summon Nuibari to him. The summoned beings do not retain any damage they had assumed in their lives nor do any of their physical traits change to alert anyone nearby that they are being controlled by someone else. At minimum the user must instill a tenth of their chakra into a summoned individual, which allows them to feel the user's chakra flowing through them. This also seems to instill a mental link between the user and the summoned individuals allowing them to see what another sees, allowing them to hear what another sees, and allowing them to communicate with each other without speaking. Essentially creating a miniature hive mind between user and puppets. Control After a shinobi has been summoned and awakened, the user can bind the individual to their will by using a unique talisman in the form of a bead which can be swallowed or embedded into the individual's flesh. Upon implantation of the talisman, the reanimated shinobi will begin to feel the summoner's chakra flowing into them and become active. Unlike the Impure World Resurrection, the Phantom Resurrection does not have variations of its talisman for different degrees of control, instead its single talisman grants the user total control. In addition, the talisman need only be used once, as all subsequent summons will retain the talisman providing Kaasage reverse summoned them after making use of them. The Phantom Resurrection's total control acts differently from its counterpart however, where-as those summoned by the Impure World Resurrection would become mindless killing machines obedient only to its users command, those controlled by the Phantom Resurrection will always retain their personality but are subject to the will of the user. They cannot disobey their users commands but they can show their disapproval. As such those summoned by the technique seem very much alive, such was shown during the Chūnin Exams where Seishoku Tetsu and Niwatori Bāgā attempted to teach their opponents as they fought them, Sōdai Shūshi-Bashira was also shown wishing to train the Suna Kunoichi Aimyou Kokan after they fought one another. Thanks to his mental connection with those he summoned, Kaasage exhibited the ability to keep track of his Eien through out the exam ground of the first phase of the Chūnin Exams which had encompassed a very large radius. Enhancements Unlike while they were members of the living, the reanimated appear to have nearly infinite stamina proving themselves capable of fighting continuously, as neither Heihachi Honda nor Muon Yume showed any fatigue despite the former having broken numerous bones during his battles with Saith Matsuda, Haigo Hyūga, and Yuusha - the latter as well showed no signs of such despite being severely drained in life by illness. Muon Yume proved capable of using the Soulbane without any show of exhaustion where as using it in life left him extremely tired. The revived are extremely sturdy but not invulnerable. While their bodies have hardened and have gained increased endurance the bodies of the reanimated do not regenerate unless they are reverse summoned and go through the summoning process again. As such they can be worn down by causing severe damage to the body and can even be temporarily destroyed by disintegration or applying extremely powerful techniques, such was the case when Nagano Hisomeru defeated Kōri Uōkā. However they cannot be truly destroyed unless the summoner relinquishes the seal placed on the deceased or they are removed from the coffin from which they have been encased.